Saiyan Re-writes
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Have you ever thought of a movie scene that you thought might be better with one or more characters being Saiyans and wondered how they might play out? Well I have come up with some examples myself and am sharing with the world. So please enjoy.
1. No Holds Barred

Saiyan Re-edits

Rip stared into the mirror psyching himself up for the final battle with Zeus. The idea that this would be the final match he would have did scare him a little but to put a stop to Zeus and Brill's tyrannical television company. After Brill had kidnapped Sam and told Rip to play along and obey his demands, the anger inside him began to boil. Saving himself and the woman he loved was going to prove tricky but in his heart he knew he had to do it.

With his brother Randy at ring side he knew he could do it. As Rip stood in the ring waiting for Zeus, he could see Brill smirking from his control room. His anger began rise as he pictured himself with his hands around Brill's throat. Rip was snapped out of his fantasy when Zeus began his approach to the ring. The arena became silent as Zeus entered the ring.

"Now, entering the ring, the Thiller…" the referee managed to say as Zeus smashed him in the face and knocking him out of the ring.

Rip and Zeus stood eye to eye trying to intimidate one another. Rip slowly began to tear his shirt off as he usually did during matches and flexed. Zeus didn't seem at all impressed and kneed Rip in the groin and began to mercilessly pummel him. Rip's Championship belt fell to mat as he was being used as Zeus' personal punching bag. Zeus saw the belt and with the unnerving look in his eye, he picked it up.

Reaching back as far as he could, Zeus smashed the golden champion emblem into Rip's face causing Rip to fall flat to the mat.

"Get up you piece of shit." Zeus said.

Rip was in intense pain and he wanted to stay down but he had to save Sam, he didn't want her to suffer under Brill's hands. He got to his knees and used the ropes to pull himself to his feet.

"That's more like it…" Zeus said as he grabbed Rip by the throat.

Zeus' hand encompassed Rip's entire throat. The strength alone in his one hand was staggering. As strong as Rip was, he could not unclasp Zeus' hand front his neck. Zeus slowly raised Rip off the ground by his throat and tightened his grip as Rip's body flailed. He began to laugh as Rip struggled to breath under his crushing grip. Even though he wanted to kill Rip, killing him now wouldn't be as fun for him.

He decided to let him go and threw him down to the mat. Rip gasped for air as he thought about Randy, Sam, and his fans. As he regained his composure, his desire to protect the weak and destroy evil solidified in his mind. His courage began to take control and from the mat he rose up and smashed Zeus in the chin with a massive uppercut. It didn't do much damage, but it did put Zeus in a slight daze.

With Zeus stunned, Rip knew this was his chance to strike. With one right after another, Rip slammed his fist into Zeus chest. Each blow knocked Zeus around the ring. As his punches began to slow, Zeus finally came to and grabbed Rip's fist. Rip swung his other fist but Zeus grabbed that as well. With Rip trapped in his grasp again, Zeus began to head butt Rip since he had nowhere to go.

Every head butt that struck his fore head, the pain echoed in his skull. After one final head butt, Zeus let go of Rip and began to pummel him again. He tossed Rip into the ropes where his arm got entangled. With Rip trapped between the ropes he decided to "help" his opponent. Zeus walked over and climbed on top of the ropes tightening its pressure on Rip's arm.

Rip howled in pain as his arm was being viciously squeezed between the ropes. As he had Rip pinned in the ropes, he ripped off the turnbuckle protector. After freeing Rip from the ropes, he brought Rip over and slammed his face into the exposed metal turnbuckle. Rip fell to the mat with very little will to get back up. As he lay on the mat, Zeus went to the turnbuckle again and ripped it clean from the ring post.

Rip still lying flat out on the mat; Zeus began to break the ring post from its supports. Rip with very blurred vision looked over to see Randy at ring side. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes, the fear he would not survive this fight. He didn't want to let Randy down but the pain was just getting too much. Zeus finally broke the ring post and raised it above Rip's head.

As he listened to Randy's cries for him to get up, his vision cleared and saw Zeus standing over him with a broken ring post inches from his face. He quickly rolled out of the way as ring post was speared through the mat. Angry that he missed, Zeus began to stomp hard on Rip's head. Fueled by rage, Zeus stomped down on Rip as hard as he could.

"Stop!" a familiar voice said.

As Zeus began to put his weight onto Rip's throat, Rip could see Sam as she yelled to stop the match. Seeing her and knowing she was no longer kidnapped he knew he could now fight with all he had and stop Zeus. But he could not do anything with the little strength he had left. With a couple of boots to the face, Zeus noticed Randy at ringside yelling to his brother to fight back.

Zeus wanted to shut him up as well as get under Rip's skin. He walked out of the ring and towards Randy, his girlfriend, and buddy.

"You're coming with me little brother." Zeus said grabbing the handles to his wheelchair.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?' Randy's buddy said.

"None of your damn business…" Zeus said then knocking him out.

Zeus pushed Randy's girlfriend out of the way as she tried to stop him. He pushed the wheelchair towards a big cement wall.

"What you planning to do to me?" Randy asked.

"Shut up runt." Zeus said as he picked up Randy by his collar.

"Hey Rip, here's something to get you really pissed off." Zeus said as he reached back and threw Randy through the cement wall.

Rip opened his eyes just as Randy's body crashed through the wall. Everyone in the arena was horrified. Deep inside Rip could feel the last link that was holding him back snapped. His anger, rage, and sadness converged into one feeling. He could feel every inch of his body twitching. Zeus wasn't totally satisfied with Rip's reaction and went for one more blow. He grabbed Sam and brought her to the ring.

He put his hand around her neck and lifted her up.

"Hey Rip, what would you do if I choked out your girlfriend?" Zeus said then laughing.

Sam's feet dangling under her as she frantically tried to free herself from Zeus' grip. The vision of his brother being brutally killed flashed through his mind a million times. His feelings that merged together seemed to be balling up in the center of his body. Hearing Sam's gasps for air made his desire to stop Zeus that much greater. Rip finally rose to his feet. His anger fueling not to not be afraid.

"Let her go…" Rip said with clenched fists.

"And what if I don't?" Zeus said.

"I said let her GO!" Rip shouted as his anger exploded.

As the power was emanating from Rip, it could be felt by everyone in the arena. Even Zeus could feel it and was perplexed about it. Rip stood in the middle of the ring with a golden aura around him.

"People like you make me sick. Seeing you brutally attack people with little emotion makes me think you have no humanity left inside you. You've kicked people as if they were garbage and were meant to be thrown away. But you are wrong, you Zeus are the garbage and I will personally dispose of you." Rip said as his new power surrounded him.

"Really, then you have to get me to release your girlfriend first and that is almost impossible." Zeus said then smirking.

"Well then, challenged accepted…" Rip said then smirking himself.

Within a blink of an eye, Rip moved towards Zeus with lightning speed and smashed his fist into his chest. The power of the punch was so incredible, Several of Zeus' ribs snapped inside his chest. The pain caused Zeus to drop Sam causing her to tumble out of the ring.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my brother and I will make you suffer like all the people you've made suffer." Rip said.

Despite the pain Zeus was in, he charged towards Rip. With little effort Rip grabbed Zeus' fist dead in its tracks. Zeus was astonished not only his fist was stopped but he couldn't even move it an inch whilst in Rip's grasp.

"What's wrong Zeus is your hand stuck? Here you can use mine." Rip said as he swung his free hand and punched Zeus hard in the jaw.

Two of Zeus' molars were knocked out by the punch and bounced on the floor around the ring. Rip let go of Zeus' hand. Zeus spat out the blood and saliva mix onto the mat and wiped his mouth.

"Hey Zeus, look at it this way, I saved you two trips to the dentist." Rip said with a sneer.

Enraged, Zeus charged at Rip, arms outstretched ready to rip out Rip's throat. Though Zeus was moving fast, the movement to dodge was easy and as Zeus missed his target, Rip elbowed him in the back and sending his face straight into the exposed turnbuckle. As Zeus turned around, Rip noticed a big gash on Zeus' forehead from hitting the turnbuckle.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zeus yelled as blood trickled from his face.

"Then come at me...brother." Rip said as he gestured/taunted Zeus.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Zeus lunged towards Rip. Grabbing his arms, Rip stopped his body completely.

"Hey Zeus, wanna go for a ride?" Rip said as he began to spin in a circle holding Zeus by his arm.

Rip began to spin faster and faster until Zeus' body lifted completely off the ground. Seeing the nauseous look on his opponents face, Rip let go sending him flying up and through the air and making him crash through the glass windows on the control room. Sparks jumped from the electronics as Zeus body collided with them. The audience shouted and cried out in terror.

Rip went to go see what was left of his opponent. Despite the sparks, he peered into the control room and saw Zeus. What was ironic was that he could see Brill's body crushed between Zeus' and the wall.

"Well that takes care of two problems." Rip said as he raised his arms in victory.

The audience cheered as Rip flexed. But, as quickly as they began to cheer, they stopped. Looking around Rip could see that the horror on their faces and saw some pointing behind him. As he turned around, he could see Zeus, still alive and walking towards him. Seeing numerous cuts and burns on his body, Rip knew he had to stop him and now.

"Hey Zeus, buddy…let's talk this out…I think…" Rip started to say as Zeus charged.

Rip grabbed him and lifted him over his head and slamming him down. Zeus slowly stood up though a little wobbly. Behind them, Rip could see the ring below.

"Well Zeus, this is where it ends. Your evil ways are being put to a stop." Rip said as his energy increased.

Wanting to get rid of Zeus once and for all, Rip focused most of his energy into his leg. With Zeus standing pretty much still enough, Rip got into stance and with a swift and strong roundhouse kick, hit Zeus in the chin. With nothing but sheer force in his kick, Zeus' neck snapped as he stood. With no more breath in his body, Zeus fell back and slammed through the mat, his body creating a hole.

With the crowd stunned, Rip's power faded from him. He walked down to the ring with all eyes on him. With his battle to the death over, Rip reached Sam and kissed her passionately. The arena erupted into a cheer as they all realized it was finally over and Zeus was defeated.


	2. 3 Ninjas

This was the final showdown between Mori and Snyder. The ninja master versus his top student. Mori did not want to fight Snyder but in order to save his family he had to. Though his ninja skills were highly mastered, Mori's aging body was being to become frail. He wasn't sure if he could beat Snyder but he didn't have a choice. Before the fight began, Mori pulled his grandsons into a huddle.

"Okay boys, I want you to do me a favor and stay back, let me handle this myself." Mori told them.

"But grandpa…" Colt said.

"But what?" Mori responded.

"But what if you lose?" Tum Tum said.

"Remember what I taught you, never fight unless you can win."

"Here grandpa, take these for luck." Tum Tum said placed a handful of jellybeans into his grandfather's hand.

"As four separate strands of rope, together we are strong." Mori said as Snyder grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to fight.

As Snyder and Mori began fighting, Snyder's men grabbed the boys and held them back. With the only option they had, they began to cheer their grandfather on. The two ninjas grabbed each other's arms, locking them together.

Snyder twisted Mori's arm causing him to flip over, but landed on his feet. Mori in return did the same but Snyder as well landed on his feet. They kept exchanging flips until each of them knew neither would fall. As the two let go of one another, Snyder began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. As skillful as he was, every blow was dodged or blocked.

Losing concentration for only a second, Mori was knocked to the floor by Snyder. Mori managed to roll onto a knee, and grabbed the hilt of his katana. As he began to unsheathe it, Snyder spun around and kicked the end of the hilt causing Mori to be unable to draw his sword. Snyder gave Mori a left hook making him roll and letting him free his katana. As fast as he could, Mori unleashed a hidden dagger, throwing it toward Snyder.

Snyder jumped back into the air causing the dagger to miss and strike the wall behind him. Mori took his opportunity, and unsheathed his katana and made a strike at Snyder. As he noticed the attack coming at him, Snyder rolled dodging the blade. Wanting to put an end to the fight, Mori swung his katana but Snyder kept dodging and rolling. When a roll brought him close to one of his men, Snyder pulled free his katana and blocked a sword strike coming right for him.

The two started to exchange sword blows until Snyder was able to knock the katana from Mori's hands. With a sadistic smile on his face, Snyder held the katana parallel to his head. They circled each other until Snyder charged forward. Mori grabbed Snyder's wrists and disarmed him of the katana, he then pulled Snyder's arm behind his back. Mori then threw his free arm around Snyder's throat.

Mori pulled tightly on Snyder's throat trying to choke him out. But due to his feeble body, Snyder was able to get out of the hold and flipped Mori over his shoulder. Landing on feet, Mori in return flipped Snyder of his shoulder. Snyder landed on the floor and Mori jumped on top of him trying again to choke him out again. As Mori squeezed tighter, Snyder knew he had to get the old ninja off of him.

Pulling out a concealed pouch and threw it into Mori's face. Being blinded, Mori staggered back with a tremendous sting in his eyes.

"Oh, no, a pepper bomb." Colt said.

Blindly swinging, Mori tried to hit Snyder with no success. Snyder taking advantage of the situation, he began to pummel Mori brutally. With no chance to see, Mori accepted every hit with its raw aggression. Being stunned and not being able to defend, Snyder wanted to end it, and spun around and gave Mori one hell of a roundhouse kick. The force of the kick caused Mori to spin in the air before slamming down to the ground.

Mori's back was as twisted as a rope with a hundred knots, not allowing him to move. The boys watched their grandfather writhe on the ground in pain, upset there was nothing they could do for him. Their anger and sorrow for their protector began to intensify as they watched Snyder stand over Mori with katana clenched tightly in his hand.

"I'm sorry to say this old man, but your time is up, and it is my pleasure to take you out of this world." Snyder said as he raised the katana over Mori's defenseless body.

"Say good bye to grandpa boys…" Snyder said as he plunged the blade into Mori's body.

"No!" the boys shouted as Mori's life began to slip away.

Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum all began to feel their emotions to begin to swirl inside them. Their hatred for Snyder, their sadness for their grandfather, and their frustration from not being able to help Mori. At first Colt began to feel a change in his body almost like a light flickering on and off. He had the most hatred for Snyder for using his grandfather's teachings and sullying his name.

Colt's body began to twitch as he stared at his grandfather's lifeless body.

"I hate you Snyder…I HATE YOU!" Colt screamed as he felt the flickering become solid and taking over his entire body.

"Grandpa?...GRANDPA!" Tum Tum shouted letting the same feeling also take control.

"You'll pay for THIS!" Rocky shouted following his brothers.

All of Snyder's men started to back off as they stared at the three boys now with pale green eyes and golden hair.

"What in the name of everything that is holy…" one of the men managed to say.

The three boys who stood together had individual auras surrounding them, shining brightly in the dimly lit ship interior.

Colt began to walk towards the now in shock Snyder. He had no idea what he was looking at but it caused Snyder to be paralyzed with fear. Rocky and Tum Tum followed their brother and stopped when the three surrounded Snyder.

"Snyder, my brothers and I will not except you live on this earth, and will take our vengeance out for the death of our grandfather…" Colt said.

Snyder looked at each boy, waiting for when they began their attack.

"This is for using his teachings for evil!" Rocky yelled as he charged and slammed his fist into the back of Snyder's shoulder.

"This is for destroying his reputation!" Tum Tum yelled as he struck Snyder's stomach.

"And this is for taking his life!" Colt shouted as he smashed Snyder's chin, giving him a bone crushing uppercut.

The pain radiated in his body, none he'd ever experienced in his whole life. The three ninja brothers all jumped back and held up their right hands. One after the other, an orb of energy filled in the open palms. Each orb shined greatly in a light shade of blue. After a few moments, the boys brought their other hand and cupped it over the orb and brought their arms to their sides.

They all slowly crouched slightly and smirked at Snyder who was still too afraid to move. The orbs began to expand in their hands as they all began to chant in unison.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" they chanted.

The orbs began to shakes violently as their chant proceeded.

"Ha!" the three yelled as they pushed their arms out sending the energy in the orbs shooting out towards Snyder.

The waves of energy sailed through the air until the collided together where Snyder was standing. Snyder screamed as the energy blasts disintegrated his body. The boys dropped their arms as they saw nothing was left of their adversary.

"Now I call that the Brother's Trifecta." Colt said as he changed back as well as his brothers.

Just then spotlights lit up the boats interior, revealing the big group of ninjas. The boy's father, Sam had finally located the ninja hideout and came to arrest the organization. The boys walked over to their deceased grandfather and knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry grandpa, you didn't die in vain." Colt said putting his hand on Mori's cheat.

"Yeah, that creep Snyder is no more." Tum Tum said placing ing hand over Colt's.

"We will continue our training as I know you would want us to." Rocky said placing his hand over Tum Tum's.

Sam climbed down and saw his son's next to his father in law's body.

"What on Earth happened here?" Sam asked.

"We'll tell you later dad, we barely believe it ourselves." Colt said.


	3. The Matrix

Knowing that Trinity and Morpheus were out of the Matrix and Agent Smith taken out by the subway train, Neo began to make his way out of the subway to find an exit and meet up with the others on the Nebuchadnezzar. After taking only a few steps, Neo stopped having a feeling that something was wrong. Neo turned seeing the subway train stop and doors open. Agent Smith walked out and faced him.

With haste, Neo made a run for it. Remembering what the Oracle said to him, saying that he wasn't the One, he knew Smith was going to kill him if he didn't get out of the Matrix. As Neo ran through the streets he tried to figure out how to get in contact with Tank. As he turned a corner, he saw a man on a cell phone, and he knew that was his ticket out. Running past the man, Neo swiped the phone from him and began to dial the number for Tank.

"Tank, get me the hell out of here." Neo said still running.

"There's an old apartment on Walbash and Lake." Tank said furiously typing.

Neo turned down an alley way and followed it. At the end he took a sharp right into a crowded Chinatown.

"Shit…" Neo said.

He knew moving through the crowd would slow him down but also allowing the Agents to move much quicker. He had to get to the apartment building quickly if he stood any chance to escape the Agents. Neo made his way through the crowd moving through empty spaces between people maximizing his speed. The Agents moved through the crowd as well but assimilating individuals getting closer to Neo.

They took shots at Neo trying to stop him but to no avail. Neo ducked down another alley, ultimately coming to a dead end. With the Agents hot on his heels, he needed a way out.

"Tank, I need some help here." Neo said in a slight panic.

"To your left." Tank said as he could see a doorway to the apartment on his screen next to Neo.

Neo crashed through the closed off door and continued to run. He ran through the hallways and up stairways as per Tank's instructions. Two of the Agents ran after him while Smith continued to assimilate his way closer. Neo ran through an apartment and towards the fire escape. A knife struck the wall near him as he neared the window. Looking back he could see Smith standing where an old woman cooking.

Neo climbed out the window, jumped over the fire escape railing and fell twenty feet into a small pile of garbage. He got back up and continued as he could hear the Agents behind him. As he ran, Neo saw a sign for Lake Street and knew he was almost out.

"Head straight ahead and make your way to room 303." Tank said.

Neo knew he just needed to make it to room 303 and he was home free. He could tell the Agents were lagging too far back that they wouldn't catch him. Neo climbed the stairs reaching the third floor and grabbed the door to 303 and swung it open. Readying himself to grab the phone, he stopped short seeing Agent Smith with his gun less than an inch from him and pulled the trigger.

The bullet tore through Neo's stomach and exited out his back due to the extremely close range. Neo touched the wound not completely realizing the reality of being shot.

He looked at Smith still in disbelief when he unloaded a second bullet into Neo. This time the bullet caused Neo to stagger back into the hallway.

Even after two bullets in his torso, Neo regained composure and faced Smith. Walking towards Neo and unleashed nine more bullets into him, Smith knew that he indeed killed the One. Neo's body slumped to the floor, his vitals in the real world began to flat line. Trinity lay over his body as it was still connected to the Matrix. She sobbed as the man she loved was dying before her and the Sentinal's breaking through the hull of the Nebuchadnezzar.

Morpheus was stunned and didn't know what to do, Tank sat in front of his monitor realizing that Neo was dead.

"No, he can't be dead…he's the One." Tank said, hitting the arm of his chair.

Tank's monitor showed a signal coming from Neo's body indicating he wasn't dead…at least not completely. Tank wasn't going to let Neo die in the Matrix at the hands of the Agents. He began go through his data disks he had made for training, Tank had hoped to find something he could program into Neo to get him to defeat the Agents. As he looked through the data disks, Tank noticed one that had had seen before.

"Goku/Super Saiyan" the marker print said on the front of the disk.

"Goku?...Super Saiyan?" Tank said to himself confused.

Tank had no choice but to program whatever that was into Neo and hoped it would help him. He slipped the data disk into his computer and began to enter the information into Neo's mind. As Neo regained consciousness, he could see many things flash in front of his eyes. A group of very muscular people stood on a cliff wearing some weird armor. He then saw those people attack and destroy other people and cities.

A strange being appear sitting in some sort of hover craft and laughing sinisterly. The being Neo suddenly knew as Frieza and the people as Saiyan's could be seen in a face off in space just above a planet known as Vegeta.

Frieza lifted his finger and unleashed an attack that not only killed all the Saiyan's but obliterated the planet. As those images faded, he could feel a presence standing above him. Neo opened his eyes and saw Smith standing over him. Smith grabbed Neo and raised him to his feet. Smith then reached back getting ready to put an end to Neo, when Neo himself grabbed Smith's arm and began to twist it.

Smith frantically tried to release himself from the extremely strong grip. Neo closed his eyes again and more images began to show themselves. He could see a space craft caring a small baby traveling through space before crashing down onto another planet. An elderly man comes across the craft and picks up the baby who sat alone. In a slow transition Neo can see the baby slowly get older and age into about a man near his own age.

The name Goku began to register in his mind as he looked at the man. He could Goku and the strange being from earlier, Frieza facing off. Goku seemed to change slightly with his hair turning gold and eyes becoming a pale green. The image of Frieza began to fade and the words "Super Saiyan" appeared. Neo opened his eyes again and looked directly at Smith who was still trying to get free.

"That's what I must do…" Neo said as he released Smith's arm.

Smith took a few steps back, he looked at Neo not sure what was happening but he knew he had to destroy Neo. He reached back again to strike Neo hard when Neo looked at him eyes locking.

"…I must become…a Super Saiyan." Neo said as he dropped his arms to his sides and felt an internal energy growing inside of him.

His body started to emit a light as the energy intensified.

"What in the hell is going on?" Smith said as he removed his shades.

Every inch of Neo's body began to twitch as the extreme energy flowed through him. Smith watched as Neo's hair and flickered between his normal color and a golden color as well as his eyes from normal to a pale green. Smith stood in awe as nothing in his memory banks could explain what he was looking at. As the energy stopped increasing, Neo knew it was time to put an end to the "Agent" programs.

"Well Smith I can tell by your awe struck that you have no idea what I have become. So I'll do you a favor, I'll tell you before I kill you. I have become the pride of the Saiyan race, I've become the savior of worlds, and I have become the one thing that will eradicate every last Agent program that comes my way. I am…a Super Saiyan." Neo said not looking away from Smith.

Thinking to himself, Smith knew there was nothing in the Matrix stronger than he was and Neo was no exception.

"I don't care what you've become. I am Agent Smith and there is no way you can beat me, do you understand…Mr. Anderson?" Smith said.

"There is nothing about you that is intimidating Smith. You are ant and I am foot. You are David and I am Goliath. You are Earth and I am a Super Nova. You no longer stand even an ounce of a chance against me." Neo said.

"Enough of this, it is time to be rid of you." Smith said.

Smith lunged forward swiping at Neo at lightning speed but each was met with Neo's hand. Neo stood completely still except for his arm as he blocked. Furious, Smith increased the speed of his arms but was met with more frustration as Neo had no trouble blocking no matter what speed Smith was moving at. Neo took a quick step back causing Smith to stagger forward. With his chin completely open, Neo crouched down and sprung up nailing Smith in the chin.

Smith's body floated in the air for a few seconds as Neo positioned himself and kicked Smith hard in the abdomen. Smith's body went flying through the hallway then crashing through the walls. The other two Agents stood where Smith crashed through the walls and peered through the hole Smith had made. The Agents then looked at the stoic and empowered Neo.

They then looked at each other, nodding in unison. Looking back at Neo, the pair charged him, firing their guns and unloading every single bullet in their magazines. Seeing the bullets coming right for him, Neo raised his hand and grabbed every bullet out of the air. He threw the bullets to the floor and scoffing at the attempt on his life. The pair charged him, meeting with wild punches from all three fighters.

With a combination of blocks and counters, Neo failed to let any Agents punches make contact with his body. Tired of the fist exchange, Neo pulled back his arms and filled his hands with energy and struck each Agent in the chest sending them sliding back to where they stood before. The moment they stopped sliding, the Agents ran back towards Neo. Realizing the speed and distance of the Agents, he knew he had enough time for one last attack.

Neo slid his arms to his side and concentrated…sending his energy to his hands. He began to chant as the energy filled between his hands.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" he said as the Agents closed in on him.

"Ha!" Neo yelled as he extended his arms, a bright blue flash erupting from his open hands.

The Agents were met with the intense wave of energy, evaporating their entire existence. Neo was left alone only for a moment as Smith crawled out of the hole he had caused earlier.

"It looks like your assistant's are no more and it seems like it's just you and me Smith." Neo said.

"You listen to me; I will not let you win. I am the superior entity here; you are nothing but a delete able piece of software." Smith said.

"Then let's finish this." Neo said.

The two simultaneously charged one another. Neo being much faster struck Smith with hits so intense the building began to shake because of the shockwaves from each hit. With Smith becoming more stunned as the barrage continued, Neo crouched down and swept Smith's legs out from under him. Neo then grabbed Smith's collar, turn's him around and threw Smith over his shoulder.

Smith slammed into the far wall and fell o the floor. He slowly got up and faced Neo. With his teeth and fists completely clenched, Smith ran towards Neo.

"I'm going to kill you!" Smith shouted.

Neo also ran forward, close the distance rather quickly. Smith raised his arm getting ready to hit, but Neo dodged and ripped his arm clear through Smith's body. Smith seemed to hang there, almost limp.

"What the hell is this?" Smith said.

"Remember when you compared me to a piece of software? Well that's not far from the truth. I am what you can say is an "anti virus" software." Neo said as his arm began to glow.

Smith's body began to disintegrate around Neo's arm until he faded into nothing. The phone in the apartment rang and Neo walked over and answered it.

"Well Neo…you really are the One." Morpheus said.


End file.
